Possibility: Allies
by Mystic83
Summary: What if the drugs Starbuck had been given blinded her the truth behind the Cylons at the Farm? What if there were things she never knew?


This will be a series of stand-alone stories which deal with the choices that the characters on Battlestar Galactica have made throughout the first half of the second season (I'll be posting in as much of the order of the season as I can). I want to explore what would have happened/changed if things had gone differently. Some of the stories will be angst, some will be shippy, some will be funny. There will be different pairings throughout. Don't feel like you have to check out each one to understand the others. All I ask is that if it intrigues you, then give it a try. Hope you enjoy reading the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them!

* * *

**_There are pivotal moments in one's life where if you take the wrong path everything may change. Those changes may be for the good or for the bad. The possibilities are endless.

* * *

_**

Eve slowly pulled the headset off and placed it gently on the desk. Her hands reached up to rub at her temples as she tried to ease away the pain that was slowly forming. It wasn't easy leading a resistance movement like she was. Everyday, she was running from the Cylons while doing her best to keep her people safe.

The only thing that kept her going was knowing there was no other choice. They could either run or they could die.

Her group had been fighting to stay alive on the surface of Caprica since a few days after the nuclear attack. At first, they had focused on moving from one weapons stockpile to the next, but it seemed like the weapons were being used up as quickly as they could be acquired. Then, Eve had accidentally stumbled upon one of these "farms" that were so important to the Cylons. The objective shifted to taking out as many of these horrific locations as they could. They tried to save as many of the women as they could, but after thirty farms, there had only been two women to survive the extraction.

Lately, the resistance group had taken to keeping a low profile. The last attack on a farm had ended with the burning of half the forests surrounding Oasis. Eve reached up to run her fingers through her hair. It had been cut short days earlier. The Oasis fire had charred the ends of her blonde locks, but she had stubbornly held out on cutting it until they reached Delphi and the next farm.

Eve sighed and looked down at the papers sitting on the desk. This was another reason why they had to stay low. The numbers just weren't there to launch a full-on assault. She had three soldiers, one spy who could talk her way out of anything, one philosopher specializing in scripture, and one doctor. It wasn't easy to fight back when you only had six other people at your disposal.

It was especially hard when your enemy knew what you looked like.

Eve and her men had been doing all they could to take out these farms, even going as far as to integrate themselves into the facility without the Cylons noticing. Being so out in the open and vulnerable was a risky tactic, but it was also the most effective.

Her eyes shifted to where the headset lay. She had just received a call from one of her men who was deep inside the Delphi farm. He said there was an interesting development and had requested she find a way to sneak onto the base before it got to be too late.

Eve didn't feel the risk was worth it until her inside man whispered the only word that could have convinced her they had no other option. With one word, her heart stopped. She had been schooled in the prophecies of the Twelve Colonies. She knew what this meant. Everything would be worthless if she didn't find a way into that farm. So she had ordered the team to gather up so she could put herself in the heart of the fire.

Taking a deep breath, Eve got to her feet and made her way out into the open hallway. The Delphi Opera House had served them well for the week or so they had been stationed in it. Plus, it was a little ways from Delphi Union High School, the location of another resistance cell.

Since coming to Delphi, Eve had taken to watching over the group of holocaust survivors. They were being led by the remnants of the Caprica professional pyramid team, and frankly, she wasn't sure how they had stayed alive this long. They had no military advisement and no form of medical personnel.

The resistance group had taken a bad hit a few days earlier, and their numbers were cut in half. For the first time, Eve had considered letting the others know they had help waiting for them in the Opera House. She debated whether it was time to take these stragglers in and show them how to survive.

Then reality hit. If any of her men revealed themselves to that resistance cell, they would be killed. The people wouldn't understand, and they wouldn't be given time to explain.

Squinting her eyes, Eve stepped out into the harsh Caprican sunlight and slid into the vehicle the team had managed to acquire during the first few days. Fuel was hard to come by so it was only used when necessary.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the man already sitting behind the wheel.

"Adam, you know this is the only option," she whispered, turning to smile at him. "You already stressed the importance of this particular scripture. If this is what we think it is, inaction could ruin any chance we have of beating the Cylons."

"All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again, Eve," he smirked.

"You and your damn scripture."

They returned to silence as Eve let herself relax in the comforting presence of her friend. Adam had been there for her during the worst point of her life. He had saved her from the Cylons when she realized what their true goal was. He gave her a purpose to keep on fighting.

When he told her his name, it was probably the first time she had laughed in weeks.

Adam and Eve. It was the fable of the first fallen children of the gods that every parent told their children at bedtime. The temptation to do what was forbidden and enter the Tomb of Athena uninvited ended in Adam and Eve's banishment from Kobol. No one knows what happened to the first two children of the gods, but it was still a lesson to learn.

It made sense that the man who came to her aid when she was so lost would be named Adam. He had smiled at her, brushed the tears from her eyes, and whispered those same exact words.

All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again.

Eve pulled herself away from the memory of finding Adam to reach into the bag down by her feet. "Did you pack this like I asked?"

"You doubt me?" Adam replied as he took the truck off the paved roads and into the forest dirt.

Eve shook her head and delved into the bag. She pulled out a black jacket, black tank, and black pair of pants. "This is not what I meant when I said I needed clothes to keep me from being seen."

"It's what she's wearing these days. You have to blend in."

Eve gave a small nod before reaching down to unbutton her pants and slid them off. She struggled with the small space in the front seat, but eventually she twisted her way into all three pieces of clothing. "What about the hair?"

Adam gestured to the bag in her hand. "In there."

Eve peered inside and groaned. "A wig? You think a wig is going to fool them?"

"It's very convincing," Adam insisted. "I stole it from a shop in Caprica City myself a few weeks ago. I figured you might do something stupid like get your hair burnt off."

Rolling her eyes, Eve did her best to attach the platinum wig to her head with the few pins Adam had managed to find. She glanced at her reflection in the side mirror and was surprised to see Adam was right. It did look convincing.

Adam pulled the truck to a stop. "Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you, Evie?"

"No, I'll be fine." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"That's a lie, and we both know it. You've never gone in to a farm so early in our stakeouts."

"Only because it was too risky because of my high profile." Eve pushed the truck door open and stepped out onto the gravel surrounding the complex. "But this is worth it if she's there."

"There are things more important than what lies in that farm, Eve. Don't forget that." Adam took one last look at her smile before shifting the truck into drive and leaving Eve behind.

Eve stared at the farm before taking a deep breath. She tried to take in the situation as she approached the entrance. The Cylons had chosen the abandoned mental institution in Delphi to set up shop. Obviously, it was a location of convenience with its close ties to the medical supplies they would need. Eve considered it lucky that the institution had over fifty possible entrances and exits. If at any time things went wrong, she could get out.

The heels of her boots clicked tensely against the tile floor as she passed a few Cylons. They didn't look at her twice, which she took as a good sign the disguise was working. Her eyes scanned the corridor until they landed on the sign for C Wing. According to her man on the inside, this wing was deserted except for one patient.

Eve made her way over to the nurse's station and waited. He said he would be here. She was just going to have to be patient and try to act like she belonged here. The repulsion of what was happening one hundred feet away would have to stay inside of her for now. Once this situation was resolved, she could use that repulsion to burn this place to the ground.

"Eve."

She looked up at the man standing in front of her, dressed in his stark white coat. "How is she?"

"I've been doing my best to keep her drugged so she wouldn't gain consciousness. I've been telling the others that until she's stable, there's no way we could put her through the farming process. It would be a waste. It hasn't kept them from starting the preliminary tests. She hasn't been permanently altered yet, but she has had one of her ovaries taken so far."

Eve nodded and leaned back against the counter. "You think she's the one in the prophecy?"

"She looks exactly like they said she would."

"And how does she act?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't figured out who I am yet." He looked up to meet Eve's eyes. "She's the one. There is no doubt."

"Fine. I trust you." Eve bit her lip as the severity of what they had to do set in. "How much time do we have?"

"Pending lab test results on the sample ovaries, complete removal will proceed tomorrow. If lab tests are positive, then subject will be removed to processing facility for final disposition."

"Is that regret I hear in your voice, Simon?" Eve asked. She knew her voice came out cold, but this man had always been the least supportive of their quest to keep the survivors safe. He understood what they were doing was right, but he still couldn't sympathize with those they saved. Eve had always told him that understanding would come in time. She reached out to grab the chart Simon had been keeping for her on the condition of his patient, hoping it would break the tension suddenly between them.

"If it is, it certainly is none of your concern."

"It is my concern," she assured him. "As long as I'm the leader here, everything that happens is my concern. I think you're finally starting to understand why we're doing this, Simon. I don't know what made you finally change, but you've learned why we cannot allow humanity to be exterminated."

"It was her," Simon whispered. "She made me understand."

"Kara Thrace," Eve shook her head in disbelief. "The last I heard of her, she was only a little girl hopping from one colony to the next."

"She's Starbuck now," Simon informed her.

"I know." Eve set down the chart and turned to look at him. "Okay. I'm going to go try to get a hold of Adam. He'll get the three Sharons and D'Anna to come help us get Kara Thrace out of here."

Simon reached into his pocket and held out a ring of keys. "You're going to need these. You have to go to the other end of the complex if you don't want to be detected contacting Adam."

Eve nodded and took the keys from him. "Thank you. Once I get through to him, I'll come back and help you watch over her. Go back to her room and make sure she's sedated. We don't want her fighting us before we can explain who we are." Eve laughed as she stepped into the hallway. "An underground rebellion of Cylons? Not that easy to believe."

She waited until Simon had stepped back into the room before moving down the corridor. Picking the first door, she hoped for the best and turned a key in the lock.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice made her freeze in her steps for a moment. She had the sudden impulse to run in the other direction. Eve figured the urge to flee was mostly because it wasn't easy to hear your own voice coming out of another person. Add to it the fact that she hadn't heard it from another one in so long, it was only logical it would alarm her a little bit.

"I was making sure the doctor wasn't getting too attached to his special patient," Eve said coldly. "It's not in God's plan."

"No," Six smirked. "They sent me to check up on him, but if you're already on your way, then I can get back to the processing facility."

Eve nodded and turned back to the other door. She had no choice but to go back the way she came. The Cylon thought she was checking on Starbuck, so that's what she would have to do. Contacting Adam would have to wait a little longer. Eve waited until the other woman was out of sight before unlocking the door she had just come through.

The next thing she knew a fire extinguisher was flying at her face and she didn't even have time to yell wait.

Eve felt the cool tile against the side of her face before she even realized she was on the ground. Groaning, she pushed herself up and looked around. She was in the same corridor. No one had found her.

"What happened?" she hissed, pulling herself to her feet.

Using the wall for support, she made her way down the corridor to the one occupied room. Nothing mattered if Kara Thrace had been taken. If the Cylons had her, then all hope was lost. She had a destiny that Eve would do everything in her power to make happen.

The door creaked as she pushed it open. Her head reeled as she focused on the gruesome sight awaiting her. Her hand instinctively came up to her face to physically hold in the cry. "Oh, Simon," she whispered, stumbling over to where his body lay on the floor. "What did she do to you?"

Eve reached out to close the eyelids of one of her last friends in this world. After taking a small moment to mourn the loss, reality set back in. She needed to get back to Adam before she got herself killed, too. Their numbers were down to six. They couldn't afford to lose another.


End file.
